


辐射

by mlest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Blaming Bre For This One, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlest/pseuds/mlest
Summary: 布鲁斯和克拉克终于在一起了，然后克拉克发现了自己出乎意料的一面。





	辐射

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Radiance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315834) by [lightsparkwatchboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsparkwatchboom/pseuds/lightsparkwatchboom). 



> 针对暗示内容分级为R，但本身没有详细描写

“你在发光。”

克拉克回应着布鲁斯的凝视。他想到了两个回答，但还是决定简单地来一句：“是。”

布鲁斯眨眨眼：“你在余韵中真的会发光。*”

“看起来确实如此。”

“之前有过——”

“没，”这成功地让布鲁斯闭上了嘴。克拉克把被单拉到胸口。布鲁斯看上去还是无法从这景象中缓过神来：克拉克散发着淡淡的暖光，简直像一盏盖在枕套下的台灯。布鲁斯脑子里的思维运转清晰可闻。他或许在寻找一个科学解释，某种化学物质，分泌它的腺体，整个生理系统。

“所以，”他最后开口，终于露出了某种表情，似乎是想表示宽慰，“我猜测这是多次高潮引起的。”

克拉克吞咽了一下。这也是第一次。一切从布鲁斯·韦恩开始的事情都会以打破常规告终，“嗯，我猜是的。”

他点头。仅此而已。点头，然后布鲁斯躺回床上，用毯子紧紧围住肩膀。

“所以……就这样，”克拉克说，试图忽略腹部某种肿起的扭结。

“你在发光。除非你想让我抽取三份血样然后彻夜化验，不然我们没必要再讨论它了。”

克拉克咬住嘴唇，“所以你认为——”

“某种在中枢神经系统触发下分泌的化学物质，可能储存在脑垂体。在血液中与中波紫外光作用，形成荧光。或许不属于本土氪星生理，是黄太阳的结果。”布鲁斯睁开眼睛，“你到底要不要睡觉了？”

这莫名地就是克拉克所需的一切了。他在遇到布鲁斯之前从未感觉如此安心。他不但能给出那类他生父无力提供的回答，而且每次克拉克觉得自己实在有悖常理、太过与众不同的时候，布鲁斯只是面不改色地给出合情合理的解释，就好像这一切再稀松平常不过了。

克拉克躺在床上，等到布鲁斯完全熟睡才敢有所动作。布鲁斯的头发柔软而浓密，小绺的发卷覆在他的前额上，随着克拉克的抚摸微微拂动。

如果他们的关系无法维持，他究竟会失去多少——这有时令克拉克感到害怕。

 

& & &

 

大都会星报摊在他膝上的毛毯上，翻到了那篇周年纪念专文：“联合”。听到浴室的门开了，克拉克从咖啡杯的边缘抬起视线。布鲁斯走进卧室，像新生婴儿一样赤裸，一半身体上带着醒目的晒痕。那看起来几乎像是——

“看起来你的光把我晒黑了。”布鲁斯说。克拉克几乎被他的咖啡呛住了。

“哇那真是个灿烂的夜晚。”他评论，禁不住咧嘴笑了。那看起来完全就是克拉克的身影印在了布鲁斯的皮肤上，直到他们交缠的指尖。

克拉克站起身来。“三次高潮之后，我不得不戴着眼罩入睡，”布鲁斯说，“六次之后，你造成了我不幸遭遇过的最不均匀的晒痕。你知道我要怎么才能应对这个吗？”

“你知道你现在有多辣吗？”克拉克对着布鲁斯的耳朵呼气。他感到布鲁斯的心率在他的手指下飙升，听到他的瞳孔如帷幕在风中的低语般放大。他的嘴唇在布鲁斯的颈部留下一连串轻吻，双手摸索着向下——再向下——

 ** _“ 克拉克_**。”布鲁斯仰起头，眼睛紧闭。

“来吧，”克拉克说，“我们来处理你的晒痕。”

 

& & &

 

“嗨布鲁斯，阿尔弗雷德说你在——哇！”迪克从沙发边倒退几步。克拉克惊叫着抓过一条毛毯。布鲁斯发出长长的、恼火的嘟哝，用手捂住了脸。

“阿尔弗雷德说你在 _ **看电视**_ ！”

“我们是的，”克拉克辩解道。布鲁斯在克拉克用毛毯盖住他们时保持着绝对的静止。事实上他们真的在看电视，布鲁斯几乎在克拉克身上睡着了。

当然那之前的一个小时他都骑在克拉克的阴茎上，随着每一次下落而呻吟。卡拉克用了自己的精液做润滑。他自己已经准备入睡了。

“等一下，”迪克说，克拉克注意到了布鲁斯严肃的眼神，“你是在 ** _发光_** 吗？”

“迪克。”布鲁斯叫道。

“嗯，”克拉克说，“这，呃，我有时候就是会这样。”

“这就是为什么到处都是眼罩？”

这时布鲁斯用手臂支起上半身，以便以合适的角度瞪着迪克。“你的作业做完了吗？你的家务做完了吗？”

“我早就不住这儿了。”

“那你想干什么，迪克？”

迪克的表情介于尴尬和惭愧之间：“只是有个案子想问问你的意见。我没思路了。”

布鲁斯保持着他的蹬视，低头看了克拉克一眼。克拉克微微一笑。他叹息着放弃了攻击的姿态：“放在洞里。我今天夜巡之前会看的。”

“谢谢。”迪克说。他张嘴似乎想说 ** _玩的开心_** 或者 ** _注意安全_** ，但权衡再三他还是一言不发地离开了他们。

 

& & &

 

直到回到公寓，迪克才意识到他也找到了满庄园都是防晒霜的原因。

 

 

END

 

* afterglow, 我想不出合适的翻法来表达这个双关


End file.
